Fan:Lustmon
Fan: Lustmon Lustmon is a fictional digimon created by The orange fox She appears in the 7th season of Digimon "War of the Digilords" Appearance Lustmon has an appearance similar to a human however she has two white horns portuding from her forehead and her eyes are shaped differently. All Lustmon have pink hair, yellow eyes and dark brown skin. They wear a fancy pink coloured material shaped into a pattern to cover the chest and they wear hotpants with pink boots that reach up to the knee. Because of their beautiful appearance most Digimon are likely to fall back rather than fight Lustmon. Abilities and powers Because of Lustmon's beauty she can prevent most foes from attacking her, however those that have strong wills can easily fight against her, her main source of power is darkness and she often steales data energy from other digimon to power herself then take her enemy down with an array of quick moves. Attacks * Heavy charm Lustmon channels energy around her pink chestplate then fires off a wave of energy in the shape of a heart, if this passes a weak willed digimon they will instantly become smitten and Lustmon can make them do anything she wants, an advantage of this move is that she can make a group of foes attack each other. Only the strong willed can prevent themselves becoming smitten * Midnight claw A rapid attack where Lustmon strikes with her deadly sharp red claws * Midnight spike Lustmon kicks upwards with her boots that have spikes potruding out of them * Terror wave Lustmon folds her arms, charges up then unleashes a wave of dark data energy that can corrupt surroundings *'Love bite' A biting attack where Lustmon releases some of her data energy into another digimon controlling them, this move is stronger than Heavy charm and can be used against foes with a stronger will *'Shadow blade' Lustmon swings her arm which transforms into a sharp cutting blade designed to shred flesh * Nightmare bind Lustmon binds her enemy down with strings of dark energy * Painful memory Lustmon interferes with her foe's mind making him think of a happy memory then she ruins it with chaos * Chaos needle Lustmon either hugs her enemy and impales him with spikes coming from her body or with the long ranged version she fires them towards the enemy * Beauty dance Lustmon does a dance which confuses the enemy making him forget where she was then she can attack unexpectedly * Speed shredder Lustmon burst into a speedy dash and runs past her opponent shredding him with her claws * Nightmare shredder A much more powerful version of Speed Shredder where Lustmon covers her body in spikes and attacks * Bloody crimson Lustmon releases red strands of data energy from her body which can turn into anything ranging from spikes to blades and even animals if they merge together Additional info Lustmon is extremely strong in her Ultimate level, during the early episodes of the series she is seen taking out many Digimon without even having to lift a finger simply making them smitten and controlling them like her pets, she does this a few times to send wayward digimon to attack Kuza and his crew. Despite her crude nature Lustmon is extremely kind to normal animals and even has an unkown pet cat which always seems to follow her even during battle. She loves singing, dancing and walking by herself and dislikes loud music, direct sunlight, not getting her own way and surprisingly humans. Whitelustmon Whitelustmon is a result of using the purity virus on this digimon. The virus is supposed to purify any digimon ridding them of evil but because Lustmon is such a deceiving digimon she will change form but resist loosing her darkness. Appearance Whitelustmon have similar appearance to Lustmon but instead their skin colour changes white and the power of their moves double however a sacrifice for this is that they are less likely to make other digimon smitten since the virus weakens their charm powers. Lustmon (Innocent mode) Lustmon innocent mode is acheived after the Format virus is used on her. The format virus is a strong program that can erase a digimon's memory including their moves and personality replacing it with other data, if a format virus is used on a Lustmon they immediately become innocent and loose their demonic appearance looking angel like and more radiant. Lustmon in innocent mode are said to be a blessing to a person's eyes upon seeing one. Abilities and powers Because they are now good Lustmon in innocent mode use light energy rather than dark to fight and their move set becomes a whole lot more positive than its counterpart, it is said that an innocent mode Lustmon can bring happiness to humans and digimon alike and can even cheer them up from the worst of situations.